


A Double Dose Of Poison

by TheLittleMermaid4



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleMermaid4/pseuds/TheLittleMermaid4
Summary: Please review and kudos!





	1. Chapter 1

Ivy entered the club with hopes, of not seeing the clowns but of course, it died quickly, when she saw the Joker, threatening to kill Penguin for spilling a drink on him. She heaved a sigh and walked up to hug Harley. “Hi Red, how you doing?” Harley beamed. “I’m fine Harls, what happened?” she asked as she took a long drink of wine. “Dumb Penguin spilled a drink on Mr. J.” she nodded and her eyes caught the sight of Two Face himself, he made his way to Joker’s table. He separated the Penguin. “Get lost bud, J seriously, your need to make a goddamn scene!” 

“The asshole spilled wine, Harv, fucking wine on me!” Pam rolled her eyes and said, “So you needed to kill him, I’m with Harv on this one.” Harvey was surprised for once. Joker growled, “Fuck off, Plant!” she laughed, “I’m supposed to get mad or something?” she stood up to get another glass of wine with Harvey following her. As she sat down in bar Harvey slide his hands to her wrap her waist and murmured in her ear, “Was that a bet or something?” she smiled and laid her hands on top of his, “No, you were right, he makes a scene and you have to clean it up, it’s not fair but life isn’t.” she turned around and did the unexpected- she kissed him. Laying a hand on her neck he pushed her closer. “God I’d missed this.” she breathed out. “You missed kissing me? Now that’s a surprise.” she smiled and sipped her wine, “Yes I’ve missed kissing you, and have you missed kissing me?” he nodded and she said “Why didn’t we do this sooner Harv?” “Because we were obsessed on getting our villainous career on track and now that we have everything we can dream of, now I come back to you like I promised you, I will always come back to you.” 

“You remembered.” they kissed again, and this time more fiercely, his goons were shocked at what their boss did in plain sight. People didn’t know about Two-Face but Harvey Dent was one of Gotham eligible bachelors with a body chiseled if they could from marble. “Damn if only we could get a baby like her.” said one of them, “Boss’s lucky, we not so much, we only follow orders.” they nodded in unison as they play pool. “Harv! Stop kissing the leaf and get back here!” yelled J from his table. Harvey growled in the kiss but Pam calmed him down they walked to his table and he sat down with Pam on his lap with a wine glass on her hand. “What do you need clown?” said Harvey 

“Well Harvey I need a favor Riddles dropped out on our vacation to LA, wanna come and have some fun villainous fun?” he looked at Pam and she had a poker face on. “What? He invited you not me.” she said taking a long sip of wine. “Come on Red! You can come right Mr. J” he nodded and Pamela sighed. “Fine why not, I do need the vacation.” a drunken Penguin kissed Pamela, she slapped him and stood up. Grabbing him by the collar she yelled, “The hell’s wrong with you Cobblepot!” Harvey’s eyes went wide and with amusement smirking he looked at his woman. Penguin stammered, “I-I’m-I’m so sorry.” “You should be, asshole, you’re lucky I don’t kill you. Eric!” Pamela’s driver came fast “Yes ma’am” 

“You can leave, I’m leaving with Mr. Dent today.” she looked at Harvey and smiled. Smirking Harvey grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him kissing her. She waved her hand dismissing the driver. Joker watched them with disgust, meanwhile Harley danced the night away. “How do you two breath?” Pamela pulled away and looked at Joker, “The same way you and Harley do when your faces don’t separate. We don’t” he grinned to himself as he saw Harley dance. “My place huh?” said Harvey she smirked raising an eyebrow, “My place it’s filled with plants and my research, besides I would love to see our place again the one next to the beach, what do you say handsome, should we flip for it or this decision it’s from your own will,” he laughed at that, “I’m not a slave to it you know and I don’t mind actually, I just finish restocking your wardrobe, if you don’t mind,” 

“Of course I don’t. Um Harvey can we call it a night, I’m sleepy.” he knew what that meant so he went along with her not that he minded. “Sure Pammie.” leaving hand in hand. After half hour they arrived at the mansion big as she remembered it and luxurious. “It hasn’t changed what stopped you from destroying it, Harv,?”

“You actually, you were so happy when we made plans for it that I just couldn’t,” she saw his face of pain he liked to play tough- not that he wasn’t but when she tried to kill him it wounded him and her. “I’m sorry.” he looked at her with confusion in his eyes. “Sorry for what,” 

“For the poison kiss and all the insults I’ve given you since we broke up,” he grabbed her hand and kissed it, “I love you, Harvey.” 

“I love you too Pamela, I meant it, Pam, I never stopped loving you even when I was with Selina, I always loved you.” she smiled and kissed him right now she didn’t want to know about the past she only wanted to be with him have a wonderful, criminalistic life with him no matter what. Entering their room she giggled as nibbled on her ear. 

Every inch of him flowed inside her, their shapes melting into each other like iron molds. Beads of sweat gathered in the trenches of his collarbones, strands of hair stuck to his forehead with a sheen of perspiration.

Rough hands dug into her wide hips, pressing her body deeper into the mattress with each ravaging thrust. Each roll of hips became stronger, sloppier than the last. Harvey's gruff voice reverberated out of his thick chest, and she placing her palms on him, scratching her nails along the surface as if trying to free that sound from its cage.

His thick cock moved inside of her, pressing the deepest part of her. Her voice let out a careless scream of pleasure; his hands moved from her hips to her chest.

His thumbs brushed over her nipples before those very same strong arms slid behind her back. He picked her off the mattress, pulling her into his chest. Her body laid on his, her hips forces to rock in hopes of creating more friction, of feeling more of his cock pulsing inside her.

In a new position, she received the chance the lay the same scratch marks previously on his chest now on his back, and she happily obliged. With each erotic dig of her nails into his skin, Harvey's cock buried deeper inside her. Such an animal as himself only needed a reason to act feral, and the slight roughness of their love-making happily gave him that.

She cried out again as she came, but Harvey didn't stop; they went for hours, after a while they went to sleep smiling as sleep claimed them. Unfortunately his goons we're downstairs guarding the house and heard the whole thing, one of them said “After this, she’s so pregnant. Imagine the boss with a kid to look after.” they laughed but who knew.


	2. Chapter Two

Harvey and Pamela woke up to the sound of gunshots. “What the hell!” he yelled as he put on a bathrobe since there was none for her she used one of Harvey’s shirts. Walking down the stairs they found Joker and Harley all ready for a trip. Harvey’s men were dead after the shots Joker gave them. Pam looked at him furiously. “Clown one of these days I’m going to kill you, goddamn it! Making a fucking scene everywhere you go, it’s no wonder why the fucking bat finds you all the time!” going up the stairs to change herself Harvey said. “I’ll calm her up, you two just sit in the sofa and don’t make trouble for fuck’s sake.”

Going up the stairs he found a crying Pamela in the bathroom. “What’s wrong Pammie?” he sat down with her moving her to his lap. “I wanted to be with you without any interruptions and clown face ruin that up, because I can’t blame Harls I mean she didn’t do anything but still, I’m just tired of the melodramatic scenes, Harv, aren’t you?” she asked burying her face in the crook of his neck kissing it lightly. “I know baby, I know but don’t worry maybe this vacation will do good for us, meanwhile the clowns go and enjoy themselves”. He felt her smile and nod. After they both changed and got ready for LA. going down the stairs they found Joker and Harley kissing and fooling around. Harvey stopped by saying. “Hell no! If Pammie and I didn’t get our fair share neither do you so break it up!” Harley hugged Pamela and went outside where two black Land Rovers with a driver in them awaited them. They entered the car and saw the driver and in the back seat a bucket of champagne. “Harv, where the hell are we going?” she said as she ran her hand through his hair. He moved the other hand to his lips and kissed it. “I don’t know, maybe a private airport cause there’s no way in hell I’m driving to LA.” she smiled and straddled his lap. She took the bottle of champagne and brought it to her mouth, he tried to grab it but she put it within his reach. “Uh-uh.” he looked at her in a amusement as he grope her ass. “Kiss me,” she commanded. An order he always was glad to do. “With pleasure Dr. Isley.” she loved when he called her that. It made her feel like the woman she was a talented botanist without any criminal past if stripping in front of men in a strip club is one. She sucked at his lips, while Harvey ran his hand into her inner thigh making her moan. “Worth a sip, Counselor.” he looked amused taking the bottle out of her hand taking a sip and putting it back in the bucket. “Screw the drink. I want you, what do I have to get you, Doctor.” 

“Make me yours again, Counselor.” since the driver couldn’t hear them he laid her on the seat and slid the panties off. He went in and licked everything he could, going back to her mouth he kissed her making themselves comfortable. She straddling his lap again in that time he had his cock all ready for her to ride him. After a while both of them were cover in sweat they arrange themselves laughing as they did. “I love you, Harv,” she said as she laid her head in his lap, he smiled as she drifted to sleep.”I love you too, baby.” A couple more hours and they arrived at a private airport just like Harvey expected. She stirred in her sleep as they stopped. “What’s the time?” 

‘11:00pm, baby, J I think got lost.” 

“J got lost that’s a first, looks like you were right a private airport.” she kissed his cheek. Allowing her to get out of the car. Joker and Harley were threatening the man for two jets. Lucky for Pamela there was a big garden. Making her way to the man she said. “Hello handsome, can you give me the two jets please?” the man growled. “I’ll do anything.” that caught the owner’s attention as well Harvey’s, Joker, and Harley. “Anything?” he grabbed her by the waist. By that time some vines choked the life of the man. “Sorry sweetie but Dr. Isley already has a man,” she said as the man was trying to get the vines out of his neck but alas he couldn’t. Harley giggled as the man died. “So plant, he told we're the keys are?” 

“Right over here.” he showed the keys to the jet's door that were in her hands. She saw Harvey looking at the sky as the clowns settled their baggage in their plane. “You okay, honey?” he grabbed her the waist and by the neck harshly and dominating he kissed her. After some minutes he pulled away and said. “You’re mine you got that.” “I know, and it’s my pleasure, there’s no need to be jealous Harvey. I love you and you only. You’re the only man who knows me and loves me inside and out. Just like I love you no matter what.” she left him with a passionate kiss. Seeing the driver putting Harvey’s and her stuff on the plane she looked back at Harvey that moved no muscle. Wrapping her arms around him she said. “Ready to go?” he nodded and holded her hand while they went to enter the aircraft. 

“Harv!” she shouted before slapping him in the face. “Oww, what was that for?” she sat down next to him. “To wake you up we are almost there said clown face.”

“Harv!” she shouted before slapping him in the face. “Oww, what was that for?” she sat down next to him. “To wake you up we are almost there said clown face.”

“Mmm, Pammie?” 

“Yeah?” she turned around to face him.

“Did you pack the bikini I bought you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“My need to show you off, Pammie.” she chuckled. Her began buzzing, it was Harley. “Yeah Harls?” 

“Um Red? Mr. J just told me that Catty is coming with us.” with that she clutched her phone hard. She looked at Harvey and smiled. “It’s fine and Harley?”

“Yeah Red?” 

“Tell the bitch to bring it on.” Harley smiled and replied. “You go Red!!”

After a while they arrived. They were now in a hotel for the five of them when Selina arrived, her face went sour when she saw Pamela, “Hello Dr. Leaf.” 

She laughed and when back to sit down in Harvey’s lap. “The plant-related insults just keep getting better.” she could tell that when she sat down in Harvey’s lap her face went mad with jealousy. “Something wrong kitty?” Joker and Harley began laughing and Harvey snickering behind her back. “I guess not then, J aren’t we going to please Harls with a trip to the beach. Harley beamed still laughing. “Please don’t tell me the ladies are fighting over the man over there?” said Joker between fits of laughter. Pamela looked at him arching her eyebrow. Selina just blushed and looked away. Pamela noticed and used it to her advantage. “Looks like she is, with me I don’t have to, he’s already mine.” she gave him a kiss before leaving with to change since she was the only one not ready. “You came late, kitty. They already made up.” said Harley. Right now she had a mad face on nut brushed off. It was vacation after all. Harvey looked at her and laugh silently while going up with Pam. 

She was tying up her green bikini that showed her bust and her ass, which she had that’s why he bought it. He looked at her and stared while raising his two eyebrows, he knew she had, she definitely grew some while the time they were separated. “Didn’t your parents told you it is rude to stare.” she teased while putting on a light green short silk cover up. “I definitely won the jackpot with you.” she chuckled as she grabbed her purse. “Alright let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

They were at the beach, what they say it’s truth LA got some killer beaches. Harley got out of her cover-up and sat down in the sand playing with it. Selina went to the bathroom to put her swimsuit on.Pam went to get some drinks after getting out of her cover. When she got up he smacked her in the ass. Unfortunately, Selina saw it from a foot, thinking to herself she said. “Doesn’t he remember that she tried to kill him.” she sat down in a way to show off her body, which no one paid attention. 

She returned with drinks, she put them in the hands of its owner. Sitting down again she said. “So clown-face what made you go here to L.A.?” he chuckled and replied. “Well, my baby deserves the best and I’ll give to her.” she nodded 

“So Harley what made you go for such an abusive boyfriend?” said Selina. “Oh God.” said Pam under her breath. “Look kitty, I love my Puddin’ and if you have a problem with it you can go burn in hell!” Pamela began laughing silently, but that didn’t go unnoticed by Selina. “What the hell are you laughing about?” 

“Just for your idiotic mentality, seriously, I here I thought you were smart, guess I thought wrong. Don’t listen to her Harls, she’s just a lonesome kitty trying to find herself a home, c’mon Harley let’s go for a dip.” Harley beamed and they ran to the water. She sat and watched her swim, she loved Harley like a sister. “Red! C’mere the water’s great!” Pam shook her head. “Hell no Harls! I just enjoy the sun on the beach.”

“C’mon Red, it’s great we’re on vacation relax for a little!”

“I am relaxing.” 

“Harvey! Tell Red to get into the water!” she yelled

She stood faster than lightning already seeing Harvey standing up from his chair she ran to the water. “Fine I’m in the water, now I can go to the sunlight, Harls?” she got wet and went back to the sand.

“Harvey!!!” she yelled again. He unexpectedly grabbed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Now be a good girl and get into the water.” she scoffed and said. “Make me.” he smirked at her while he walked to the water. He threw her into the water while Joker and Harley made out in the water. 

“HARVEY DENT!!” she yelled. “You told me to make you.” he wrapped his arms around her waist. While she had her arms around his neck. “I can’t believe you threw me into the water, just for that you ain’t getting none today,” she said smugly. “Please, you’ll give it to me anyways.” she smiled and gave him a kiss. “We’ll have to see about that.” she got out of the water laid closer to the water on the sand. He laid next to her and she rolled to his side kissing his chest lightly.

By now it was sundown. They went to back to Harvey’s Hotel and changed, after that they went clubbing. Entering the club they got a table. After being settled Harley pulled Pam out of Harvey’s lap, pulling her towards the restroom. 

“Hey what’s going on?” she asked 

“What are we, and by we I mean you are going to do about the kitty?” she scoffed at her statement and replied. “I don’t have to do anything, she already knows, Harv is with me, and if she tries to do something Gotham City will have one less criminal.” finally saying that she left with Harley. 

“Pooh, next time you wander off you have to tell Daddy,” said Joker. Harley nodded as she sat on his lap.

“Well now that you are here, how did you and Harvey get together again, after you gave him a poison kiss?” said Selina. Pam’s face went mad with anger, she expected anything but this. She licked her lips after drinking the entire wine glass. The three of them now looked at her, while Harley was punching her palm, encouraging Pam to beat her ass. 

“It’s none of your business but since you’re so eager to know my love life, I’ll tell you. It was all thanks to J and obnoxious scenes.” Joker nodded and laughed a little. Harley had a fit of giggles. While Harvey kissed the back of Pam’s neck

“You do know that this is a club Harvey?” said Selina. “And do know that this is a club, not an animal shelter?” said Pam. Making her drop her drink she said. “Very funny, you dumbass bitch!” but she waved it off, and looked back over her shoulder to find Harvey smirking. “Something wrong Harv?” 

“Yeah, that you’re giving her more attention than me.” she raised her eyebrows at him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “You want my attention?” he nodded. “What do you want to do, honey?” 

“I’ll tell you later, we have unwanted company.” 

“Sure thing, honey,” she gave him one last kiss. And the 5 of them continue to drink, joke, their night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and kudos!


End file.
